As computing systems have evolved, the use of icons has become increasingly popular. Icons are widely used in traditional computing environments such as laptop and desktop computers as shortcuts to applications, files, menus, etc. Due to display space constraints, icons have become even more popular in mobile devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, and other handheld devices. Conventional user interfaces, especially in mobile devices, typically limit icons to a single, pre-determined size. Some display user interfaces provide two icon sizes, but either the icon size is fixed for each particular resource or the user is required to interact with a variety of menus or buttons to change between the two sizes. This “one-size-fits-all” approach can be especially frustrating to users of mobile devices attempting to efficiently manage information and computing resources in a limited display space.